


Everything Will Be Just Fine

by lerrdurr



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, One Shot, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-11
Updated: 2012-12-11
Packaged: 2017-11-20 21:13:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/589688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lerrdurr/pseuds/lerrdurr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve asks and waits.</p>
<p>Response to It Takes Some Time by Sometimesyoufly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything Will Be Just Fine

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [It Takes Some Time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/496632) by [Sometimesyoufly (faile02)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/faile02/pseuds/Sometimesyoufly). 



> High suggest reading It Takes Some Time before continuing.
> 
> Also, this is my first fanfic ever. Please be gentle and don't hate me.
> 
> Here we go!

It takes Steve weeks to make his move. What’s even worse is that he was turned down.

Steve often saw Darcy hanging out with Clint. The only logical reason, Steve thought, is that she must be interested in archery. 

Being the outstanding tactician he is, Steve made a plan to woo Darcy. The plan was simple, ask Darcy out to see Brave. She likes archery, and the film’s about archery. The plan was foolproof. 

When Steve asks, Darcy kindly says no, all the while not making eye contact and staring at something behind Steve’s shoulder. Steve looks back to see Clint and Natasha being rather affectionate.

_Oh._

He mutters something polite in reply and stalks off to his suite.

Steve doesn’t know what he should be more ashamed of, the fact that he didn’t notice Darcy’s obvious attraction to Clint, or that he believed anyone would agree to go on a measly movie date with him. 

For a few days, Steve spends more time on his own; he doesn’t want to embarrass himself further. His teammates know something’s wrong but gracefully decide not to call him out.

Later on, Steve is beating up a punching bag when a familiar face drops in.

“Steve?”

He stops what he’s doing and sees Darcy standing close by. He gives a small smile but is confused as to why she’s here.

She continues speaking. "Remember that time you offered to take me to see Brave? Well, there's a showing tonight at 8." She seems shy, which is unusual.

“The movie?” Steve grabs a towel to wipe off sweat; he wants to appear somewhat presentable. “I would love to take you out, Darcy.”

The smile she returns is blinding. “Great. It’s a date then. Pick me up at 7, handsome?” Darcy turns around without waiting for his reply, and Steve laughs as she leaves the gym.

Steve’s not sure why Darcy changed her mind, but he’s more than grateful to finally be given a chance.


End file.
